Inks formed from metal oxide dispersions may be designed for printing on special media to obtain desirable effects, such as a metallic sheen (e.g., gold, bronze, etc.), pearlescent colors, and/or the like. Such inks are often stable and durable. These attributes are also desirable for more traditional inks, such as mono colorant inks. However, some native metal oxides, such as iron oxide, have an inherent rusty orange or red color that may be undesirable.